Brickipedia:Category Guidelines
The following has been set up in response to a recent influx of category creations, many of which were not complying with the past standard. If you wish to add a category, please follow the below guidelines until an official policy is created. The page is currently still under construction List of template categories not to add The following categories are added to automatically by templates, and should not in any circumstances be manually added to an article. It is extremely important not to add the categories listed in bold to an article, and continually doing so after a warning may result in a block. * Category:Article discussions - Placing at the top of a talk page will add this category * Category:Articles in need of expansion - should be used * Category:Articles that don't have images in their infoboxes - Automatically generated by infobox templates, such as and * Category:Articles that need to be Brickified - should be used * Category:Articles that need to be rewritten - should be used * Category:Articles that use descriptions from LEGO.com - Use appropriately * Category:Articles which use content from BIONICLEsector01 - Use * Category:Articles which use content from Wikipedia - Use * Category:Articles which use text from other sources - Use * Category:Articles with conjectural titles - Use * Category:Articles with red bricks - Use * Category:Articles with sections that need cleanup - Use * Category:Books - Added automatically via * Category:Disambiguation pages - Use * Category:Improvement drive - Use * Category:Numberless sets - Automatically generated by * Category:Unknown Price - Added automatically via * Category:Upcoming Minifigures - Use * Category:Upcoming sets - Use * Category:Upcoming themes - Use * Category:Upcoming video games - Use * Category:Movie only minifigures - Use * Category:Television episode only minifigures - Use * Category:Video game only minifigures - Use * Featured, Class 1/Good, Class 2/Complete, Class 3, Class 4 and Class 5 articles - Should only be used appropriately by Crown Knights. Automatically generated by * Any categories listed in the Category:Sets by piece count - Automatically generated by Set articles Categories on set articles should include: * A category of the theme (or subtheme) the set is in. This should be the lowest level theme the category is involved in, the one which is the most specified. For example, Star Wars sets should be categorized into Category:Star Wars, but not Category:Space * A category of the item number range the set is in, for example, Category:8000 sets * A category of the year's release, eg Category:2001 The following categories are also permitted, if applicable: * Category:Impulse * Category:Promotional sets The following categories should not be added to set articles: * Category:Sets (this is a supercategory) * Piececount categories such as Category:Sets with 1500 to 1999 pieces, as they are automatically added via the piececount entered into the infobox Set articles also include Key Chains, Magnets and similar, so all sets using a template. Minifigure articles Categories on minifigure articles should include: * A category that the article is from, eg Category:Star Wars minifigures. This should be the lowest level theme the category is involved in, the one which is the most specified. For example, Star Wars sets should be categorized into Category:Star Wars minifigures, but not Category:Space minifigures * A category of when the minifigure was first introduced, eg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Minifigure articles should not include the following categories: * Theme categories, eg Category:Star Wars * Year categories, eg Category:2001 * Category:Minifigures (this is a supercategory) Theme articles Should contain: * If the theme is a subtheme, a category of the subtheme's immediate supertheme. * The year the theme was introduced, eg Category:Themes introduced in 2001 Should not contain: * Year categories, eg Category:2001 Part articles Should contain: * The year the part was introduced, eg Category:Parts introduced in 2001 Should not contain: * Year categories, eg Category:2001 Review articles Review articles should not have any categories manually added to them- all categories are correctly added with the correct code surrounding by the appropriate review page and user review templates. Year articles Should contain: * Category:Years * A year category, eg Category:2001 File articles Should contain: * Theme image categories, eg Category:Star Wars images Should not contain: * Theme categories, eg Category:Star Wars * Theme Minifigure categories, eg Category:Star Wars minifigures * Setnumber categories, eg Category:3000 sets * Year categories, eg Category:2001 * Piececount categories such as Category:Sets with 1500 to 1999 pieces * A category of when the minifigure was first introduced, eg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 * Category:Sets (this is a supercategory) * Category:Minifigures (this is a supercategory) Categories which should not be created * Duplicate categories * "In-universe" catgeories, such as "Category:Jedi", or "Category:Villains". Category:Brickipedia policy Category:category guidelines